Boring
by Midori BlackSin
Summary: El aburrimiento lo estaba matando. Hohenheim se entrometía y no le quedó más remedio que recurrir a él para escapar del pesado ambiente de su cuarto. Cuanto antes lograra volver a casa mejor. Viñeta.


**Boring

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.

Summary: El aburrimiento lo estaba matando. Hohenheim se entrometía y no le quedó más remedio que recurrir a él para escapar del pesado ambiente de su cuarto. Cuanto antes lograra volver a casa mejor. Viñeta.

* * *

Lo cierto es que se encontraba un tanto aburrido… Bueno, quizás más que solo un poco. Estaba aburridísimo.

¿Cómo soportaban las personas de ese mundo vivir en un lugar con una ciencia tan primitiva?

Apenas llevaba allí unos pocos meses y se estaba desesperando. ¡Pero si incluso la alquimia era considerada una ciencia muerta y poco útil para esta gente!

Para él era fascinante y constituía prácticamente toda su vida.

Debía conformarse estudiando todos los avances sobre ingeniería mecánica que habían conseguido la gente de allí.

No era mucho pero… eso era lo máximo que iba a poder conseguir. Dudaba que en menos de diez años se avanzara tanto en la ciencia como para poder hallar la forma de volver a su mundo, del otro lado de la puerta. Y mucho menos que trataran de revalorizar la alquimia, allí si que era inútil. Donde él había nacido aquella ciencia había formado parte de la vida de miles de personas y resultaba eficaz y conveniente. Estaba en la cúspide.

En este lugar apenas y alguien la recordaba. Y, maldición, eso no le convenía nada. Al contrario, le complicaba las cosas de manera increíble.

Miró el techo de su habitación, dejando a un lado un grueso libro sobre ingeniería. Suspiró y se frotó los ojos con cansancio.

Quizás no tanto cansancio como aburrimiento. Estudiar todo el tiempo perdía su gracia después de tres meses.

Y sobre todo porque aquel era un tema _tan_ _poco interesante._

Si había un Dios en alguna parte –cosa que dudaba- ¿por qué no lo devolvía a donde sus seres queridos?

¿Qué había hecho mal?

Oh, ya lo recordaba…

Se levantó de la cama casi iracundo. El ponerse a pensar en la posibilidad de que jamás podría volver a ver a Al y su familia lo ponía de un pésimo humor.

Tamborileó los dedos sobre la dura superficie de la tapa del libro. Permaneció unos minutos más en aquella posición, luego se removió de manera que ahora miraba hacia la pared izquierda.

Hohenheim entraba en esos momentos a la casa, con una gran bolsa de compras en sus brazos, al tiempo que refunfuñaba algo acerca de los 'muy exagerados precios' del mercado.

Se exaltó un poco al oír un repentino grito de exasperación desde el piso superior.

—¿Sucede algo, Edward?—preguntó algo dudoso. No recibió respuesta y decidió subir a controlar que todo estuviera en orden.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación de su hijo mayor vacilante. Sabía bien de aquel mal genio del que era poseedor el joven cuando se aburría.

Sintió ganas de reír ante la visión de aquella imagen.

Ed estaba recostado en su cama, cruzado de brazos en gesto de enfurruñamiento, con el ceño fuertemente fruncido y algo como un puchero en los labios. Adorable sí, en alguien con su aspecto físico. Pero para su padre era simplemente _divertido_ en un joven de ya diecisiete años.

—Toma una foto, te durará más—pronunció de repente, destilando sarcasmo.

Su padre no se inmutó y solo sonrió.

—Las cámaras aquí no son tan buenas—comentó con despreocupación.

Su hijo se limito a rodar los ojos, sin abandonar su postura.

—¿Qué te ocurre?—preguntó el hombre, paternalmente.

Pero no recibió respuesta, _como siempre._

—Edward…—llamó, requiriendo su atención y exigiendo una respuesta a su pregunta.

—Estoy aburrido, ¿sí? Solo eso—refunfuño, desviando la vista.

—Ya me lo imaginaba. ¿El estudio no es tan divertido cuando la tecnología es tan sosa, no?—rió, entrando por completo al cuarto.

—Definitivamente. Y más cuando llevas meses y meses con eso…—agregó con tono ominoso.

—Parece que hablaras de la muerte de alguien, cálmate. Ya encontrarás con que entretenerte, lo haces siempre ¿no?

—Usualmente—contestó con simpleza.

Hohenheim sonrió ante la actitud de su hijo. Era un joven de pocas palabras, al parecer. Pero él también, así qué no había problema.

Decidió darle privacidad y se encaminó al pequeño estudio en la planta de abajo.

—Si me necesitas, ya sabes donde estoy—fue lo único que susurró antes de salir de la habitación.

Edward suspiró y miró el techo por… ¿_novena_ vez?

Se levantó bruscamente de su cama y bajó al primer piso, estaban tan, pero tan aburrido que incluso accedía a la compañía de su padre –a la cual no se acostumbraba aun- con tal de no permanecer en ese cuarto un minuto más. En el caso contrario, enloquecería.

—Hohenheim…—susurró al entreabrir la puerta del improvisado despacho. El aludido alzó ligeramente la cabeza, con gesto curioso— ¿Crees…crees que podría explicarme ese nuevo modelo de cohete?—balbuceó, incómodo y avergonzado.

—Claro. Siéntate—contestó el rubio, con un movimiento de cabeza.

El adolescente obedeció y escuchó con la mayor atención que pudo al hombre de los ojos dorados.

Miren lo que tuvo que terminar haciendo, pero bueno, esas eran las cosas que acarreaban el estar _aburrido_ y tratar de de evitarlo a toda costa…

Cuanto menos tiempo le tomara volver a casa sería mejor. Definitivamente.


End file.
